


Ghost of Piracy

by BuzzCat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU: Jack stabbed the heart and Will is still alive, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth stared out the window and wished for a life she'd missed out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of Piracy

_AU: Jack was the one who stabbed the heart, Will is still alive and human_

Elizabeth stared out the window, watching the tide roll in and out. She knew it wasn’t polite, wasn’t proper. She was at someone’s party and was supposed to be enthralled by the latest gossip about the high society of Port Royal. She was supposed to enjoy the sweet liqueur instead of longing for the burn of rum and all the memories associated. She was supposed to use a parasol to save her delicate English skin from the sun and preserve her pale complexion when it was already from hours on the ship’s deck. She was supposed to sit and smile in her corset and skirt and not ever look out the window and long for anything else.

Elizabeth couldn’t care about what she was supposed to do. Even as she sat, she was wondering when the next merchant ships were leaving the harbor and how much it would cost for them to ignore an extra hand on deck. She wanted to feel the wind whipping through her hair and smell the ocean around her, so far out at sea that there wasn’t land in sight. She wanted to fall asleep rocked by the ship. She wanted to be a pirate again.

But she had known that months ago, just as she had figured out the catch in it all months ago. She didn’t just want to be a pirate again; she wanted to be a pirate with Captain Jack Sparrow, larger than life and a good man deep down.

Will didn’t understand it. Will was glad to be back, settling in as a blacksmith. If he ever heard her sigh longingly as they passed the coastline, he didn’t say anything. When sometimes she pulled away from a kiss because for a split second she expected someone else’s sun-cracked lips, he turned and went about his business. On the one occasion she had awoken from her sleep with another man’s name on her lips, he’d got out of bed and left her to cry in peace.

Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Mrs. Leighton, who was frowning down at her,

“Lizzie? Are you alright?”

“Yes. A bit caught up in daydreaming, I’m afraid.” she said, smiling the polite smile she hadn’t used once as a Pirate King. Mrs. Leighton smiled back and nodded, patting Elizabeth’s shoulder,

“And with a husband like yours, I can’t blame you!” The older woman winked and laughed, walking away. Elizabeth turned and looked back out the window, the smile fading faster than the flash of green she occasionally saw on the horizon. She put her chin on her hand, closed her eyes, and pretended it was just her, Jack, and the sea.


End file.
